


Christmas Nabbing

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Death Eater Xmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Thorfinn and Rodolphus lure a student into the woods.





	Christmas Nabbing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 12 Days of Christmas  
> day 7 prompt: a snowball fight / "Oh, look! Mistletoe!" / "I'm not saying Mudbloods are sexy... but I'd love to unwrap that one this Christmas."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/ExPWuiS.jpg)

Thorfinn Rowle and Rodolphus Lestrange were hiding at the edge of the trees surrounding Hogsmeade watching the students. They'd been tasked with kidnapping a student. It was meant to be an example to Dumbledore that he couldn't protect them. They hadn't had any luck, yet. None of the students had ventured their direction in some time and Thorfinn was getting agitated.

"Why won't they come over here?" he asked, not really expecting Rodolphus to answer. "Maybe if we could lure them this way, but with what... hmm..." he paced as he spoke, churning up the snow at their feet.

Rodolphus glanced down at their feet as Thorfinn's pacing tossed wet snow onto his boots. "Engage them in a snowball fight."

"What?" Thorfinn asked. "But they'd recognise Death Eaters on sight, surely. Adults at least."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes as the impatient hulking man. "Hide yourself, charm a pile of snowballs, and toss them with magic until you get one close enough."

Thorfinn brushed his long hair out of his eyes and nodded. He went deeper into the woods, using his wand to gather snow into nice tossable clumps. When he returned with a small pile of snowballs and an expression seeking approval Rodolphus nodded.

It was just luck that at that moment, a single student, a girl by the colour of her winter coat, started walking down the lane.

"Perfect," Thorfinn muttered. He used his wand to toss a snowball at her, hitting her in the back. She turned and narrowed her eyes, not immediately spotting them. Rodolphus grabbed one up and sent it soaring a little to the left of her, so she could see where they were coming from. She ducked and grabbed some snow, making her own snowball and patting it into a ball as she headed their way. They backed up, creeping further into the woods and Thorfinn sent another after her. She sent hers back in their direction, coming within a foot of their location.

This continued until the girl was flushed and frustrated. She sent one more snowball and then called, "Well come out already! It's cold and I'm ready to go in."

Rodolphus recognised the chit when she turned around again, peering into the dark section of wood where he was standing. It was Thorfinn that whispered her name. "Hermione Granger. Hmm, didn't expect we'd catch her. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"We haven't caught her yet," Rodolphus warned. He sent the last snowball at her, hitting her in the back of the neck. It caused her to stumble forward and bend over to catch her balance, showing off the curve of her bum.

"I'm not saying Mudbloods are sexy... but I'd love to unwrap that one this Christmas," Thorfinn muttered. He moved quickly, getting directly in front of her before she could push her crazy mess of curls out of her face. "Oh, look! Mistletoe!" he said to her.

She was confused and looked up, both for mistletoe and at him, startled by his appearance.

Thorfinn bent down and laid a wet kiss on her, startling her even more. Rodolphus didn't care if the lout had found mistletoe, he just stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. He felt Thorfinn grip his shoulder and the three of them Disapparated from the snowy wood with a quiet pop.


End file.
